


La leyenda de las tres veces

by RxLzCm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, Love, M/M, One Shot, RxLzCm One Shots, Universo Alterno, VictUuri, Victuri, Yuri!!! on Ice - One Shots, life - Freeform, maldiciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxLzCm/pseuds/RxLzCm
Summary: ¿Alguna vez escucharon que sólo te enamoras tres veces en la vida? Cualquiera pensaría que esa historia no era más que un mito pero Yuri Katsuki sabía perfectamente que ese mito era real, porque cargaba con una maldición que lo acompañaría por toda la eternidad.





	La leyenda de las tres veces

Recordaba algunas cosas sobre su largo pasado, sobre lo que había sido y tenía muy presente en lo que se estaba convirtiendo; aunque su cuerpo no fuese el mismo, su alma perduraba y era eso lo que le permitía recordar, era esa la maldición que debía soportar, pues en su época no pudo hacer más que vender su alma con tal de tener más tiempo al amor de su vida, aquél amor que le había sido arrebatado de las manos y que, sin lugar a dudas, siempre iba a llevar con él. 

La muerte de su amado lo había sumido en la tristeza y lo llevó a la desesperación, tanto así que invocó a la antigua diosa Izanami, a quien le suplica la devolución de aquél joven que llenaba de luz su vida y hacía que su alma se regocijara de gozo; viendo esto, la diosa acepta devolver a la vida a su amado a cambio de entregar su alma cuando la muerte llegara a tocar a su puerta, sin tener derecho a ver el paraíso en el que su amado se encontraba y al que regresaría luego de abandonar la tierra de los vivos por segunda ocasión; la desesperación que lo acompañaba lo llevó a aceptar el trato y la diosa, cumpliendo su palabra, le devuelve al rayo de luz en su vida. 

Su amado Victor al verse en el mundo de los vivos, se ve recibido con alegría y gozo y acude al llamado del amor que había tenido con él antes de morir. Ambos llevan una vida feliz y vuelven a sentirse completos pero no tenían idea que la felicidad se vería opacada nuevamente con la tragedia, pues el tiempo que la diosa le había dado a Victor en la tierra era corto. La diosa Izanami se había convertido en demonio y con artimañas le devolvió la vida al joven de cabellos plateados con el fin de devorar el alma del iluso japonés de ojos marrón cuando este por fin muriera. Diez años pasaron de alegría y dicha, hasta que nuevamente Victor fallece y Yuri se ve envuelto en la desgracia, ¿por qué debía volver a sufrir la pérdida de aquél ser al que tanto amaba? No era justo que la vida le quitara a Victor, mucho menos sería justo si lo hacía dos veces. No pudo más, la desesperación lo arrastraba al suicidio pero logra recordar la condición de la diosa Izanami y reacciona ante la cláusula mayor de aquel trato, <>; aquellas palabras retumbaron en su memoria y le hicieron reflexionar ante su egoísmo y su necesidad de estar con su otra mitad, así que rogó y suplicó por una segunda oportunidad, llamó y llamó a Izanami para que le permitiera una nueva oportunidad pero esta no respondió, estaba perdido y todo por ser tan egoísta y no dejar que el destino siguiera su curso como las aguas del río que nunca se detienen. 

La desesperación y la angustia ante su realidad lo hacían desfallecer y ante sus lamentos, el dios Izanagi no pudo evitar compadecerse de aquella alma en pena que había llevado a la tierra. Izanagi escuchó al chico y se enfureció al conocer su verdad y sentir que se repetía la historia, así que el dios le dio dos opciones; asegurarle que su amado estaría en la ciudadela de las alturas mientras él cumplía su promesa e iba a Yomi, o, renacer por siempre hasta encontrar nuevamente el amor, pero no encontrarlo de la forma superficial como el primer amor, ni de la forma difícil y dramática como el segundo amor, sino de la forma inesperada y pura del tercer amor, aquél que disfrutamos cuando este rompe con todo lo que creíamos correcto en la vida y nos hace sentir completos y sin miedo ante lo que el destino tenga previsto, aquél amor pleno y sincero que rompe con los estereotipos de la vida. El amor verdadero.

El japonés arrodillado ante la presencia del dios Izanagi escuchaba atentamente sus opciones y, destrozado, le pide al dios clemencia y ayuda para elegir lo mejor así que el dios sin más, le envía a reencarnar hasta aprender su lección, hasta que sepa dejar que el destino tome el rumbo que debe tener y no lo afecte de ninguna forma. El dios está dispuesto a que su hijo en la tierra aprenda a no desesperar ante las situaciones que la vida le presente así que le permite nacer y nacer por la eternidad hasta encontrar de nuevo al amor que acababa de perder y así no permitirá que Izanami cumpla su cometido y arrebate el alma de aquél joven enamorado, que por desesperación cayó en sus garras y le había entregado todo el atisbo de pureza que su alma representaba.

Yuri ya no recordaba todas las veces que había muerto y vuelto a nacer, no recordaba siquiera el año en que había nacido originalmente, ni todos los nombres que había llevado consigo aunque recordaba algunos, se había llamado Kin, Hiroki, Katchi, Nobuyuki, Daiki, Kane; había sido escultor, pintor, maestro, carpintero, músico, inclusive vagabundo y en muchas de sus vidas pasadas no había siquiera tenido amigos, mucho menos conocido el amor; estaba cansado de ese ciclo sin fin y poco a poco temía el perder la esperanza. La última vez se había llamado Arata y había vivido apenas 17 años, esta vez se llamaba Yuri, tenía buenos padres y procuraba ser buen hijo para ellos, aunque no pudiera contarles nada de su alma vieja y desgastada por tantas vidas, sabía que debía comportarse por todo el esfuerzo que representaba tener un hijo, ellos eran felices con él y con su hermana y aunque no tenían mucho dinero procuraban enviarlos a la escuela y darles una vida digna.

Cumpliría por fin la mayoría de edad y con ello sus padres ahorraron todo lo posible por darle alegría a su buen hijo, así que decidieron enviarlo a un viaje como lo habían hecho con su hermana mayor; un viaje para conocer el mundo, algo que ellos no podían hacer pero que, como padres, darían a su hijo para que fuese feliz y abriera sus horizontes. Yuri no tenía ánimos ya de nada, pero no quiso ser grosero y aceptó muy agradecido el regalo de toda su familia y amigos; le gustaba esa nueva vida, era más bonita que muchas de las otras que recordaba, no sufría hambre, no era golpeado y era respetado y amado… Amor, amor era lo que lo había llevado a ese ciclo eterno que parecía no tener fin y del que estaba harto. Cada noche rogaba al dios Izanagi que le permitiera morir, aunque eso significara no volver a estar en los brazos de su amor, aquél al que ya no recordaba físicamente pero que, sentía que lo seguía llenando desde la primera vez. 

¿Qué era lo que el dios Izanagi quería de él? ¿Era acaso el olvido a lo que el dios se refería cuando dijo que debía dejar actuar al destino? No, él no quería olvidar, pero de tantas vidas vividas, no tenía idea de cuál era su verdadero nombre, sólo tenía recuerdos mezclados de todas las vidas que había vivido y recuerdos de algunas personas a las que había amado y en las que creyó encontrar aquella meta que el dios le había impuesto pero que, por haber nacido de nuevo, sabía que no eran los indicados.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de familiares y amigos que lo despedían y sabía que su primera parada sería Francia, en donde se reuniría con todo el grupo de turistas que estaban inscritos en el mismo tour. Al llegar a la ciudad del amor, irónicamente se dio cuenta que estaba solo, sabía a dónde debía ir y se reunió con las otras 8 personas con quienes viviría las próximas dos semanas; inmediatamente un tailandés muy amigable le habló y no fue difícil congeniar con él, ambos hablaban inglés y eso les ayudaba muchísimo a comunicarse con facilidad aunque hubiese un traductor que los acompañaba. El guía se subió al avión en el que se dirigirían nuevamente a Ámsterdam. Su paso por París había sido eso, un paso, cuando esperaba que fuese algo más turístico así que se molestó un poco con la administración y pensó que el joven guía tenía la culpa así que apenas y le prestó atención.

 

El Museo de la Casa de Rembrandt era enorme y una de las estructuras más bonitas y maravillosas que había siquiera imaginado en su vida, no pensó que el mundo pudiera tornarse tan bueno con el pasar de los años, había vivido muchas cosas pero la paz de esa vida no tenía precio. El joven guía era muy jovial con todos y los trataba con amabilidad, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia hablando los idiomas que debía dominar, se notaba su esmero y dedicación para brindar la mejor experiencia en aquél lugar, se notaba su pasión al hacer su trabajo y aunque el joven japonés de 20 años seguía un poco molesto por sentirse medio estafado, no podía separar la vista del muchacho jovial que estaba siempre al frente del grupo.

El tiempo pasó volando y tenían una hora y media para comprar recuerdos y comer algo, así que debían estar en el punto de reunión a las dos de la tarde empunto. Pichit, el tailandés que ahora era inseparable de Yuri, iba de un lado a otro tomando fotografías y comprando recuerdos para todos, esa vez compró recuerdos para todo el grupo así que arrastró a Yuri a buscar a las otras siete personas del grupo y entregarles el recuerdo que llevaba, un pequeño biscocho de hachís de llavero; justamente al terminar, notó que le sobraba uno.

—Yuri, por favor, por favor… —dijo el joven moreno mientras daba pequeños saltos— me sobra uno, ve y búscale un buen dueño, no quiero quedarme con él.

—Pichit, hazlo tú —replicó el japonés ante esa extraña petición—, yo no podría, sabes que no le hablo a nadie excepto a ti.

—Por favor, Yuri —suplicó—, me urge ir al baño.

Ante aquello, el japonés no pudo negarse y aunque no sabía qué hacer con aquél llavero, dejó que el moreno se fuera a descargar sus penas.

— ¿La estás pasando bien? —escuchó una voz desconocida hablar a su lado en un extraño japonés.

— ¿Perdón? —respondió en inglés para que el otro supiera que no debía esforzarse demás.

—Oh, hablas inglés, gracias al cielo —confesó el chico que ahora estaba frente a él—. ¿La estás pasando bien? —cuestionó de nuevo.

— ¡Oh! —contestó comprendiendo la pregunta anterior—. Sí, la estoy pasando muy bien, todo es muy hermoso— dijo mientras daba un vistazo a los alrededores.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo sonriente el joven—, soy Victor, Victor Nikiforov —el chico se presentó ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo—, tu guía.

—Mucho gusto —dijo devolviendo el saludo y añadiendo una pequeña reverencia—, soy Katsuki Yuri, un gusto.

El joven era un chicho quizás unos años mayor, de cabello plateado que fácilmente se confundía con un cabello gris pero no, era un plateado que le combinaba perfecto con la mirada azul de esos hermosos ojos. Era un joven bastante hermoso y bastante alegre.

—En Rusia estamos siempre pendientes por la satisfacción de nuestros clientes con nuestros servicios —dijo de forma orgullosa—, así que dime, ¿qué te trajo a nuestro tour? —tenía una mirada curiosa llena de ternura al ver que el japonés aceptaba la charla.

— ¡Oh!, pues me llevaría una serie de vidas para encontrar una respuesta —contestó sin pensar, imaginando que Victor lo creería loco.

— ¿Ah, sí? —contestó curioso.

—Eso creo, debo aprender, no sé qué pero debo aprender algo —dijo viendo al chico interesado.

—Bien, te diré —curioso veía a los alrededores mientras se notaba que tenía en mente algún secreto o algo parecido—, en estos viajes muchas personas descubren cosas maravillosas, unas le encuentran sentido a la vida y otras encuentran a su vida, el amor puede estar frente a nosotros y no lo notamos, así que quizá eso es lo que necesitas encontrar.

Esas palabras lo dejaron pensando, el japonés no recordaba el amor, sabía que lo había sentido y tenía el indicio en él de haberlo vivido pero no recordaba realmente lo que se sentía.

—Bien Katsuki Yuri, creo que debemos volver al hotel, esta noche hará frío —dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al japonés.

El joven guía se fue y todos caminaron tras él.

Ese viaje que sus padres con tanto esfuerzo habían pagado para él, había sido el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en todas sus vidas, era el viaje que había cambiado esa vida y que le había hecho volver a sentirse vivo.

 

—Yuuuuriiiiii —dijo el hermoso joven de ojos azules mientras veía que el japonés no salía de sus pensamientos—. Yuri, te estoy hablando.

— ¡Oh!, disculpa Victor, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —contestó saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Yuri —dijo haciendo un puchero, algo muy típico de Victor cuando se sentía ignorado— pregunté varias veces que en qué estabas pensando, te quedaste muy callado, fui a la cafetería y al volver tú seguías sumido en tus pensamientos. —Victor puso su carita de niño regañado, en serio parecía que se sentía desplazado.

—Perdón amor —dijo Yuri recibiendo su vaso de café mientras se acercaba al ruso y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla—, sólo recordaba la primera vez que charlamos, ¿recuerdas? —cuestionó con nostalgia.

— ¡Oh, claro que recuerdo! —Dijo muy sonriente dejando atrás el rastro de tristeza que tenía en el rostro—. Siempre pensé que eras un chico tímido, eras el que menos hablaba de todo el grupo, a pesar de que siempre estabas con Pichit y todos los de ese tour nos dimos cuenta rápidamente que él sería el alma y corazón del grupo.

Yuri sonrió ante aquella pequeña declaración hecha por el mayor, después de todo era Pichit el causante de su inesperado encuentro, aunque tarde o temprano Victor hablaría con él, pero en retrospectiva, no hubiese habido mejor forma de empezar a conocerse como aquella. A partir de ese momento Victor le era inseparable y siempre procuraba que la pasara bien, una cosa llevo a la otra y poco a poco mantuvieron el contacto y así Victor llegó a Japón y en cuestión de un par de años Victor le había pedido matrimonio y ahora vivían felizmente casados en Rusia.

—Yuri, de nuevo te fuiste —dijo recostándose sobre la espalda del japonés a modo de queja—, ¿no te parece que hace mucho frío como para recordar aquí?

—Perdón, sólo… —pausó ante la declaración que haría—… estoy tan agradecido con el dios Izanagi por haberte encontrado.

Victor se enderezó y con cuidado de no botar café sobre su amado y lindo japonés lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo, Yuri —susurró en su oído—, gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ** La idea principal es completamente original por lo que está completamente prohibida su adaptación a una historia larga. ** En todo caso y si así lo amerita, esta podría extenderse. **


End file.
